1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid ejecting head that ejects a liquid from a nozzle, and a liquid ejecting apparatus. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid ejecting head that ejects ink, and a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
An ink jet type recording head is a representative example of a liquid ejecting head that ejects liquid drops. The link jet type recording head includes a pressure generation chamber that communicates with a nozzle and a piezoelectric actuator that is disposed to face the pressure generation chamber. A pressure change is generated in the pressure generation chamber by a displacement of the piezoelectric actuator so that the ink drops are ejected from the nozzle.
Various structures have been proposed as the structure of such ink jet type recording heads. In general, a plurality of members are set (bonded together) using an adhesive or the like (for example, refer to JP-A-2012-196882).
In the structure of the ink jet type recording head shown in JP-A-2012-196882, a surface of the liquid ejecting head that faces the printing medium is almost covered by a cover member formed of stainless steel with the exception of an almost minimum nozzle plate that is formed from a silicon substrate.
Also, the cover member forms an ink flow passage on an inner side surface of the liquid ejecting head.
In the structure of the ink jet type recording head shown in JP-A-2012-196882, the cover member, which forms the ink flow passage on the inner side surface, is widely exposed to the printing medium. In a case where the printing medium collides with or impacts the cover member, the cover member is likely to be peeled away from or separate from the case member. When the cover member is peeled off of or away from the case member, liquid leakage results. This is a fatal defect for the ink jet type recording head.
This disadvantage is present not only in ink jet type recording heads that eject ink but also in liquid ejecting heads that eject liquid other than ink.